


A Chance Encounter

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, SO, Team as Family, it's inspired by a fix-it, it's not a continuation, just inspired by the fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Malark's gaze snapped to the parties other rouge, noticing how Paddy had tensed and seemingly dropped out of the conversation. Malark followed his gaze to the corner of the tavern they were in.
Relationships: Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw/Malark Dundragon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Whitlaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883389) by [Manuscriptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuscriptor/pseuds/Manuscriptor). 

> This is not a continuation of the Fix-it made by Manuscriptor (amazing fic I highly recommend) it is inspired by it. I believe they have plans to continue the Fix-it, so I am not adding on to their story. I was just inspired by it and decided to write based on it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Malark's gaze snapped to the parties other rouge, noticing how Paddy had tensed and seemingly dropped out of the conversation. Malark followed his gaze to the corner of the tavern they were in. 

There sat three elves, all looked to be siblings.

One, male, dark brown hair all tossed to one side and pulled back from his face. He held himself with confidence, his face was one of a leader.

The girl in the middle had her hair up in a messy bun, freckles adorned her face, her piercing green eyes scanning the crowd around them, a cautious soul. 

And finally, the youngest looking one, though who could really tell with elves? His hair was a short mess, one small braid sticking out from his head, his build was stocky, but he seemed much more relaxed than either of the other two, not a sign of a battle worn soldier. 

Malark looked back at Paddy, noting what the other rouge most certainly already had noticed, those three looked remarkably like Paddy.   
Same hair and eye color.  
Paddy's hand came up and brushed the mask on the side of his head, before suddenly getting up and leaving the tavern. 

Conversation halted at the table, everyone looked on in concern as the elven rogue left.   
Malark stood, "I'll go check on him." he assured them, before following Paddy out, not failing to notice a pair of green eyes following him from across the room. 

Malark didn't have to go far to find who he was looking for, he almost tripped over him for a matter of fact, you'd think rogues would be more graceful then they end up being. Paddy was sat on the stairs, curled up on himself, his mask that normally sat on his head held in his hands. 

Malark sat down next to him, not really knowing what to say,   
"You ok?" Malark asked, Paddy jumped, relaxing when he saw it was him. 

"Yeah, just, thinking." he muttered. 

"Was it about those three inside?" Paddy tensed at the question, "I saw you looking at them. They looked like they could be your siblings." Malark explained casually, hoping he wasn't crossing any boundaries. 

Paddy remained quiet, seeming to hesitate, choosing his words carefully. "My family were all killed when Bay Hollow was attacked. At least, I thought they were." he replied quietly, "I thought I had moved on, accepted it, after much grieving of course." 

Malark waited patiently for Paddy to continue, lightly setting his hand atop Paddy's, leaving plenty of space for the elf to pull away if he wanted to, he didn't. 

"Did seeing those three remind you of your own siblings?" Malark asked gently. 

Paddy shook his head, "those were my siblings." 

Malark froze for a second, unsure how to respond to that. How? That was the first question that came to his mind. That and why? Why aren't you excited at this? Why aren't you in there right now hugging your family? Why are you out here when you could be with them?   
He only voiced one of the many questions though, "why don't you go talk to them?" 

Paddy took a while to reply, Malark was worried he'd slipped into a flashback before the other rouge spoke again. "I'm scared. I've changed, they probably have too, it's stupid I know." he mumbled. 

"That's not stupid, people go down different paths in life," Malark interrupted, tightening his grip on Paddy's hand, "but if they're really your family they'll want you back in their lives, they'll want your paths and theirs to converge once more." 

Paddy gave a small laugh, "you should try writing poetry some time."

Malark shrugged, "I guess when lying is part of your job you get pretty good with words." 

Paddy smiled, finally looking Malark in the eyes, "thanks Malark," 

"No problem, now I, and I assume everyone else in our merry traveling gang are gonna want to meet your siblings." 

"Oh god, this is gonna be hell." Paddy groaned, placing his mask back on his head as Malark laughed quietly to himself. 

The elf stood up, dragging Malark up to his feet with their still conjoint hands, smiling as the two of them walked back into the tavern.

Of course as soon as they walked in Paddy ran right into someone exiting the establishment. 

It was one of the elves from earlier, the eldest one, if Malark had to guess. 

"Paddy?" the elf asked, shock clear in his voice, wide eyes from the other two elves peeking out from behind the figure. 

Paddy looked between all of them, panic beginning to show on his face. Malark, just then realizing how they hadn't let go of each other's hands as they had entered, gave Paddy's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Hey, long time no see." Paddy muttered, returning the squeeze, before being forced to let go as his siblings all rushed to hug him at the same time. "I-I thought, I thought you guys were dead." his voice broke as he returned their hugs, tears beginning to run down his face. 

"Oh, Paddy..." the girl muttered, pressing a kiss to her brother's head, tightening her grip. Malark slipped around them, knowing his presence was probably unwanted, and returning to the table. 

"What's going on?" Gimgar asked when he returned to the table. 

"Just a little family reunion." Malark replied, knowing Paddy would explain once he was ready.


End file.
